


let's make those lips even redder

by ameeeeethyst



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, Drabble, F/F, Girls Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Model Haiba Alisa, Parties, Professional Make up Artist Kageyama Miwa, Truth or Dare, alisa crushing on miwa, girls. that's it. that's the tag, miwalisa, nervous alisa, no beta read, red lipstick, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameeeeethyst/pseuds/ameeeeethyst
Summary: Miwa may have been a little tipsy, but her eyes won't lie to her when she saw the most ethereal person walking towards her with those red lips.alternatively, alisa is dared to kiss the woman that she had been crushing with.
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa
Kudos: 6





	let's make those lips even redder

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the scene in freaking romance where zylith dare zelan to kiss a stranger. i just finished writing this on a whim, so yeah. this might be a little ooc, but whatever.
> 
> enjoy!

"Haiba, truth or dare?”

A nervous laugh escaped her lips, his gaze falling back to the head bottle which was just spinning a few moments ago. Her circle of friends, consisting of five people, watched her expectantly, probably wondering what would her answer be.

She sighed, leaning back on the soft couch, her eyes traveling from the enchanting fairy lights decorated around the rooftop, illuminating the after-party that is being held under the dark sky void of stars, to the orbs of her friends that are glinting with ideas and amused intent.

“Oh, well.” A chuckle escaped her lips too red to not catch any attention. “Dare.”

Cheers erupted around her, different voices mixing with others, thinking and suggesting what to command, neither of them wanting to waste the chance that she gave.

“I have one,” Hikari, her co-model smiled as she got their attention. A knowing grin fell onto her lips, “You do know that your crush attended tonight, right?”

Alisa’s eyes widened.

Hikari leaned on the couch, taking a sip on her bottle of beer, “And it would be such a waste to not use those red lips of yours.”

The others seemed to realize what she meant.

“Kiss her.”

Alisa considered backing out, but it would mean being called a killjoy and she didn’t like that. Maybe she’s a little competitive or she’s not. It might also because she’d like to take that one chance to be able to get the attention of a girl that she liked. 

A sigh escaped her lips, her fingers running through her scalp as she stood. 

“Fine. I’ll do it.” 

She turned from where her goal sat. Alisa had been taking glances of her the whole night, watching how her short wavy hair rested beside her sharp jaw, the color as dark as the cardigan that she wore. So simple, yet so stunning. 

Kageyama Miwa. 

The famous stylist is known for her beautiful works in the modeling industry. She always had been on demand because of her high-level skills. Alisa had only worked with her several times before, and yet for every time that she has the chance to see the gorgeous woman, Miwa had never failed to charm her by her smiles.

She walked towards her, confidently like she used to do on a runway, masking every inch of insecurity and nervousness in her nerves. Her high heels made their subtle noise, a sound so little that it can be masked by the loud music around them. 

Halfway through the way, she caught her attention.

A face so pretty looked up to her, curiosity visible on her face, probably wondering why a girl with lips as red as the wine that she had on her hand is approaching her with so much confidence.

Alisa sucked in a breath from the intense look that she was given, yet she continued walking towards Miwa, with one goal in her mind, even though she almost considered backing out when those eyes never tore their gaze from her.

She stopped in front of her, eyes locked onto one another when a smile found it’s way on Miwa’s lips. 

“Haiba,” she called, recognizing her presence, her voice sounding so cold with a hint of sweetness whenever she speaks. A paradox wanting to be understood.

“Kageyama san,” Alisa replied, bowing her head slightly as a greeting. She sighed, stealing a look back to her friends who are watching her not too far, then back to Miwa, who’s patiently looking at her with a subtle smile on her pink lips. She ran a hand to her hair, masking the fact that her heart is beating too fast and loud. 

“Miwa san,” Alisa mumbled, taking a sharp inhale, “please, let me kiss you.”

Miwa’s eyes widened with the sudden declaration. 

Silence passed through them, just as Alisa’s face seemed to redden with every second that happens. 

Then, a soft chuckle escaped Miwa’s lips that made Alisa question her life choices. Yet, before her mind can even voice its thoughts, Miwa spoke, snapping Alisa’s mind back to reality.

“That was so sudden,” she said, a giggle still threatening to escape from her lips, yet she composed herself. She titled her head a little, stared back at the flushed face that is still looking at her. “Of course.”

“Ah,” Alisa muttered, a little stunned from the fact that she agreed. Her hands played on the hem of her dress as she bowed her head a little to ease the awkwardness that she’s feeling. “Thank you, Kageyama san.”

“No need to be polite.” Miwa leaned on the countertop behind her. “So, Haiba, shall we get over it?”

Alisa took in a deep breath as she walked towards Miwa, who had a small smile on her face. She rested one of her hands on the sides of the chair where Miwa sat, as she lifted the other and placed it on the raven hair’s jaw, a spark of touch which made urged the butterflies in her stomach to be filled with chaos. 

Alisa leaned in, crossing the space between their faces, her emerald eyes mesmerized at those orbs with the same color of the night sky. It reflected the lights, making it seem as if it was twinkling with the sight of the beauty in front of her. 

Their lips met, a dip, so soft as if they’re kissing a fragile thing, wary that something will break with one wrong move. Both had gone aware with the closeness of their lips and before Alisa can think of a plan to pull away, a hand, not of her own, moved to her waist pulled her closer to sit on Miwa’s thighs.

She felt Miwa’s grin against her. Alisa opened up her half-lidded eyes only to see the other staring back at her. Miwa hummed on her throat, her tongue tracing the lips of the other, biting her lips gently.

Alisa gasped, opening her mouth slightly to accommodate the tongue that slipped inside her mouth. Her hands roamed from the chair to Miwa’s neck, pulling close to each other’s warmth. They played tag, sucking each other’s tongue, moving their lips against each other until they’re out of breath.

They pulled away to catch their breath, their lips redder than the blush of their faces that are too closes with each other. 

“That was good,” a breathy chuckle escaped Miwa’s lips, a red smudge from a lipstick that is not hers. Then, she raised one of her eyebrows with a grin on her face that Alisa found really sexy. “Wanna go to my place?”

Alisa took in a sharp breath and buried her face on Miwa’s shoulders, 

“I think, that would be great.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thanks for reading! kudos and comments are highly appreciated.
> 
> hype me up or tell me your thoughts on [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/faeryzen)


End file.
